Pensieve Times
by ImperialJedi
Summary: An accident involving a time turner and a pensieve unexpectedly makes it possible for Harry and co. and the Marauders to come together. Once they discover what is happening, no one can pass up the chance to try. 6th year AU.
1. A Break While Waiting

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter material is property of J.K. Rowling. I make no claim, nor receive any compensation for this fic. Any copyright infringement is unintentional.

Description: An accident involving a time turner and a pensieve unexpectedly bring together Harry and co. with the Marauders during their 6th year. Only through the pensieve can the two times be united and no one can pass up the chance.

Pensieve Times by ImperialJedi

Chapter 1: A Break While Waiting

July 30, 1996

Once again the Trio were in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were both on their feet looking at all the curious objects that the room contained. Harry Potter on the other hand didn't seem to be doing anything while sitting in a big cushy chair. It was midsummer and they had been called to Hogwarts in order to discuss the coming school year.

"Hey, check out all these clocks. You don't suppose they do something, do you?" Ron asked his friends pointing to several complicated gold and platinum mechanisms. They did resemble clocks but the faces varied from the average analog.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to look. "Besides tell the time you mean? Probably." He gave a shrug, but then stood up. While looking back he had spotted the pensieve that Dumbledore owned. It was sitting innocently out in the open. He moved toward it half listening to Hermione as she tried to pin point exactly what each clock was for. Ron rolled his eyes at her inexhaustible knowledge, but still listened fascinated.

"What happened to the time-turner you had?"

"I carry it with me, of course," she answered.

Ron looked amazed. "You still have it? McGonagall didn't confiscate it?"

Hermione's frizzy hair bounced as she shook her head. "Why should she? It was the Ministry of Magic that authorized me to carry and use it, not Hogwarts. They haven't asked for it back, but it's much too dangerous to leave lying around, so I keep it with me." She pulled out a clear muggle passport carrier. Inside the little hourglass and its chain were visible. "I carry it in this because if I wear the time turner's chain around my neck and it gets set off by mistake I would be sent against my will. "

"Smart thinking. It would be horrible to be sleeping in the end of Binns class and accidentally find yourself at the beginning of it again! " Ron grinned and ducked just in time to miss Hermione's bookbag.

"It would do you good to hear the lecture twice. Even better if you were awake, too," she playfully chastised. She pulled the time turner out of the carrier and admired it. Harry had stopped listening at this point somewhat lost in his own thoughts and memories. He had first seen this pensieve in his third year and within it watched Professor Snape some other Death Eaters at their trial in the Ministry of Magic headquarters. The next time he saw it was when he was taking Occlumency lessons with Snape. The Professor had stored his more personal memories in it when teaching Harry to close his mind. The last lesson ended terribly when Harry entered the Pensieve and witnessed one of them. After that Harry couldn't imagine having to face the greasy Potion Master in the closely approaching school year. "It has to be empty to be left out like this." He said out of the blue more to himself then anything and then leaned over the bowl to get a closer look.

Hermione swiveled her head to look at him. "What did you-Is that a pensieve?" she said quickly and joined him in inspecting it with the time turner still in her hand. After you described your first experience with one to us I read all about them. I really can't be surprised that Professor Dumbledore has one. Pensieves are useful, but anyone can view what's in it," she said before Harry could answer.

"Really?" Ron called eagerly from behind them.

Harry beckoned him over. "Come and take a look. There are a few memories in it." Ron made his way over. On the way several things happened at once. Two of the portraits started arguing loudly and Fawkes, the phoenix, appeared out of nowhere onto his perch by the headmaster's desk, while Ron's foot caught on a table leg as he passed. He stumbled forward nearly crashing into Hermione, but she jumped out the way. Ron managed to stay on his feet, but pushed into the pensieve. Everyone reached out to keep it from tipping over and Harry's left hand crashed against Hermione's right on the basin's edge. There was a shattering sound followed by a loud whooshing noise then silence. The pensieve went unharmed and the three of them carefully released their hold.

"Ow." Hermione said in a quiet and somber way looking at her somewhat closed hand.

Harry looked ashamed. "Sorry." They watched silently as she opened her hand and turned it sideways. A minuscule amount of sand, pieces of glittery glass and some gold colored dust slid off and disappeared onto the stone floor.

"Was it supposed to break like that?" Ron eyed the ground where the remains of the time turner lay.

"Oh no, this is terrible. It wasn't supposed to break at all! What am I going to do?" Hermione took a few frantic breaths and then tried to calm down. "Okay, think logically." Ron coughed, "Mental." She leaned over the basin of the pensieve again. "I think most of the time turner went into the pensieve. We can't be sure if there was any magical reaction. I don't want to, but we need to tell Dumbledore." She walked away and sat in a chair to prepare herself for the headmaster's arrival.

One of the portraits spoke up. "Even if you don't, we will," sneered Phineas Nigellus from the wall. "I'm glad you're not in my house. What a disgrace." He would have continued, but was distracted by another picture of a previous headmaster who restarted the verbal battle they were having by berating his treatment of students. Harry and Ron also sat down and they all tuned out the animated paintings.

"This is awful. There are very few time turners in existence and we just destroyed one." They shared anxious faces. Fawkes ruffled his feathers as if purposely drawing attention to his beautiful new plume of feathers.

Harry looked up at the bird and then turned to the others. "Professor Dumbledore will be here soon." Hermione and Ron gave him curious looks. "Fawkes is faster at returning than the Headmaster is," he explained. He was right, because at that moment they heard the revolving staircase moving.

When the door opened all thoughts of the previous incident slipped from their minds. Dumbledore with his moon-shaped glasses, flowing robes of violet and long white beard looked far from what they were expecting. His face was not serious and stern with matters concerning the recent rise of Voldemort. In fact, his eyes were sparkling and he looked very pleased. "Ah, welcome back. Please forgive me for keeping you waiting. We are now ready for you, so if you would accompany me to the Great Hall?" The three Gryffindors exchanged silent questions and then hurried after the already retreating form of the wizened wizard.


	2. A Fall While Searching

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter material is property of J.K. Rowling. I make no claim, nor receive any compensation for this fic. Any copyright infringement is unintentional.

Pensieve Times by ImperialJedi

Chapter 2: A Fall While Searching

October 5, 1973

"Moony! Come here!" A 6th year with brown hair and a somewhat unhealthy constitution stood up from among a mountain of dusty books and unorganized pieces of parchment. He reached his neck up over the various items and junk piles to find the source of the call.

"Where are you?" he asked seeing no sign of his friend.

There was a sneeze followed by some inaudible voices. These stopped and then Sirius yelled back. "Go back to the entrance and put your back to the door. Turn around 3 times. Hey! Ouch! James, stop that! Okay, okay! Remus? You don't need to spin around 3 times."

Remus smiled. "I didn't think so. I'm at the entrance, what's next?"

"Go to the right until you get to the picture of the elephant and then take a left. Okay? Next go up to the black shelves with the calendars and take a right. You should be able to see us from there." He followed their directions through the masses of stuff and tried not to knock anything over or tread on anything. The Marauders, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, had found this room the week before and it was a gold mine of interesting magical objects. Best they could tell the previous headmasters used it as a storage room, but none of Dumbledore's possessions were to be found. They had been exploring it in their freetime, but when Remus found a pile of books the others went off to find something more interesting.

Remus came upon his friends standing around a stone basin holding a very unique liquid of glistening silver. "What did you find?" He pointed at the basin after deducing that it was the reason for their summons.

"We have no idea," Sirius grabbed his wand, "but we can sort of make out some people moving. See? This thing must do something more and I want to find out what." He moved forward to probe the liquid. Its sparkling seem to call to the four boys to come closer.

Peter squinted at it. "Look there's some gold dust in it," he exclaimed. "Doesn't look like it belongs there does it?" James shot a glance at the others in question. Just then Sirius submerged his wand tip. Peter squeaked, James' jaw dropped, and Remus had enough presence of mind to reach out and try to grab their friend. Sirius was rapidly being pulled into the basin. It was too late as their friend was quickly engulfed. Momentarily there was a large amount of confusion and yelling and the remaining Marauders ran around the basin calling Sirius' name and his nickname, Padfoot.

"Wait!" James shouted and everyone stopped. "Look, I can see him!"

"You're right, Prongs. He looks okay, too."

Peter looked skeptical and ventured to say so. "Are you sure? I can't see him all that well. How do we get him out?"

"For once, Wormtail, you have a good point." James made a face of concentration then turned to Remus. "Would a summoning charm work? Why don't you try?" Remus gave look that said, 'why me?' but positioned himself anyway at their encouragement. "Please, begin," James commanded with some exaggerated flourish of his arms.

Peter moved around for a better view as he was blocked off by the other two. Remus raised his wand, "Accio Si-". He was cut off when Peter bumped into him and he put out his arm to catch himself. Unfortunately his hand went right into basin and he disappeared faster than Sirius had. "Great going, Wormtail," James crossed his arms and looked scornfully down at him. Peter looked down at his worn shoes. He didn't look up again until he heard James inhale deeply. The basin had distracted James again. "Hey, they're waving to us." He grabbed Peter's arm. "Come on, they want us to join them."

It happened too fast. "Wha-," was all he managed to say before he found himself plunged in with James leaving the room empty of people. As the hours wore on the torches went out one by one, as they had not been placed under a special lighting charm.


	3. A Question While Watching

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter material is property of J.K. Rowling. I make no claim, nor receive any compensation for this fic. Any copyright infringement is unintentional.

Author Notes: Thank you odds-and-ends! You gave me my first review ever! Just for you I'll post this 3rd chapter. Please enjoy. :D

Pensieve Times by ImperialJedi

Chapter 3: A Question While Watching

July 30, 1996 (In the Pensieve)

"Ack! Wormtail get off!" Sirius struggled to push Peter off his legs where he had fallen. In the background Remus chuckled at the sight. James pushed himself up off the cold stone floor and dusted himself off. Ignoring the others he took in the scene. Standing off to the side was Remus grinning at where Sirius and Peter were climbing to their feet. Beyond them was the grand staircase and turning around James immediately recognized the grand entrance doors.

Peter's voice held a tinge of disappointment; "It was just a liquid portkey then?" Remus shook his head and James looked slightly puzzled.

Sirius slung an arm around Peter's shoulders and altered his voice. "My good sir, you are quite mistaken if you have been lead to believe you are somewhere where you have been before. This place has all the appearance of the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts, but that it is not." Peter who was by now squirming in a headlock was released. Sirius dropped his fake attitude. "Look up, dimwit." All four of them looked up at the ceiling that was basically the same as the real entrance hall, but was still rippling from all the splashing they had made when entering.

"My apologies, Mr. Potter." Headmaster Dumbledore's voice rang out across the hall. A door closed somewhere out of sight and several footsteps could be heard coming in their direction. The Marauders looked at each other in surprise. This didn't match up with any of their theories of where they were. Maybe they did just portkey to the entrance hall and the rippling was just because they used a fluid rather than a solid.

James decided to run with it and called back, "It's no problem, sir." Why Dumbledore was apologizing they four teens did not know. They could hear some soft voices, but whatever they were saying he couldn't make out. James swallowed and continued even though he felt awkward talking to someone he couldn't see. "Professor, we were wondering," Dumbledore rounded the corner, "er, where are," Dumbledore was accompanied by three students, but just not any students. His voice flattered as he finished his question, "we?"

In front of them was the spitting image of James. "Prongs, it's not you," Remus whispered into James's ear. Dumbledore walked right past the gapping Marauders and didn't stop until he and the three students, two boys and one girl, all of which were Gryffindors but not any that they had ever seen before, were directly in front of the huge doors the Great Hall. The Headmaster turned and stepped aside.

"Please, after you." Curious to see what was going on, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter eagerly joined them. The boy who looked exactly like James Potter, except for the brilliant green eyes, gathered his courage and pushed open the heavy doors.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" Sparklers were going off and confetti was falling everywhere. Besides a huge banner painted magically to flash various birthday wishes and a really nice cake with 16 magical candles each doing their own special flare or flash, there were about 30 people in attendance. Sirius tried to see who he recognized. There was Professor McGonagall, a few other Hogwarts teachers, Nearly Headless Nick, two house elves, an family of red heads that looked like that of the boy accompanying Harry, an odd assortment of wizard and witches, and a familiar looking brown haired man who was wearing ragged clothes and looked somewhat ill.


	4. An Exit While Playing

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter, I do not! Sue, you will not! In Disclaimer, like Yoda, I will speak.

Pensieve Times by ImperialJedi

Chapter 4: An Exit While Playing

* * *

July 30, 1996

Harry had enjoyed his birthday party and now that all the cake and ice cream had been consumed they had said goodbye to Ron's family. The Weasleys had to floo home early because they had promotion party to attend for Ron's dad at the Ministry.

Ron had been allowed to stay with Harry on his red-letter day, but the three of then had been ushered outside. Designated by the others to keep an eye on them, Remus followed the trio out onto the Quidditch pitch while the other adults cleaned up after the party. It was warm out, but the hottest part of the day had already past.

After a quick discussion, Harry and Hermione had managed to get Ron to agree to learn how to play football (soccer). "How can you know until you try?" Hermione asked. They couldn't very well play Quidditch because Harry still had his lifetime ban and his Firebolt had been confiscated. Hermione was inept in broom flying at any rate.

Remus was sequestered into conjuring a soccer ball and magically drawing the lines. Harry smiled and explained the rules to Ron while his ex-DADA Professor listened on. When he finished Remus found him facing questioning emerald eyes. "We need one more person to make even teams. Will you play with us Professor?"

His reply was reluctant, "I don't know. I've never played before." Remus looked back to the castle as if seeking reinforcement. "I have never been all that athletic anyway."

"No, it'll be fun Professor! Ron's never played it either," Harry briefly considered mentioning Hermione's lack of athletic ability before striking the thought down for its lack of tact. "Nothing would make my first ever birthday party better!"

The last comment drew on Remus' heartstrings and he pushed aside his resentment of Harry's guardians, the Dursleys. "Alright, I'll play. Whose team am I on?"

Hermione looked at each of them in turn. "We can switch sides later, but for now let's have someone who knows how to play on each side. Ron can be on my side and you two can be the other." With that said, the two teams walked to opposite sides of the field.

At first it was a little shaky as Ron would kick the ball and it would roll the wrong way or the ball would be heading straight for Remus' head and he would instinctively catch it. Harry called "Hands!" The game had to be paused so they could explain once again that touching the ball with their arms or hands was not allowed unless they were a goalie.

It was also somewhat lousy because there weren't quite enough people. Harry started leaving the goalie box in order to help his teammate, but Hermione would not budge an inch from her defensive position.

Once they got the hang of the two-on-two soccer game it got interesting and they played so that whoever got to three goals first would win. The bugs were just coming out and the sky beginning to darken when Ron scored into Harry's undefended goal for a three to two victory.

Eyes shining with happiness, they returned to the Gryffindor dormitories where they spent the remainder of the evening talking and not once thinking now shattered time turner.

* * *

July 30, 1996 (In Pensieve)

It was an unusual birthday party to say the least. The boy named Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights at first, but then almost shyly thanked everyone. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, henceforth referred to as The Marauders, stood to the side basking in the overall cheer, but finding themselves somewhat tense due to the undercurrent of a topic avoided.

"Check out that cake," exclaimed Sirius excitedly to his companions. It was a large tower decorated with various magical creatures like the dragon or phoenix all designed in various chocolates and white chocolates.

James nodded in approval, "It can't be anything other than a product from Choccywoccydoodah."

"He's sixteen years old." The other three Marauders looked at Remus oddly. "Er, he has sixteen candles on his cake." He pointed in the direction of the chocolate monstrosity and there were indeed sixteen dancing candles placed at random intervals.

When it came time to sing happy birthday, they all pitched in. Peter was off-key, and Sirius was making a serious effort to be off-key as well, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear…er, Harry! Happy Birthday to you!"

"Blow out your candles, Harry," the redheaded woman commanded kindly in a very motherly way. "Be sure to make a wish, but don't tell us what it is or it won't come true, dear." The black haired youth eyed her skeptically, but took a large breath air. He managed to blow out all of them except the feisty red one, which ran off the cake and down the table. Everyone had a good laugh at that.

Once the presents were opened it was time for cake. Peter Pettigrew was the most eager, but when he tried to eat it he went right through it. Eyes wide with fear he asked with some trepidation, "We're not dead are we? Ghosts?"

Concerned the other three tried touching different things. The floor, chairs, and tables remained solid, but people and food would pass right through the space they occupied. "Is this normal for a pensieve, Moony?" Sirius asked.

Remus made some non-committal noise and looked startled as they started to change locations without moving locations by walking or any other normal means. "Look," Remus pointed, "we're following them, Harry and the other two."

Feeling unnerved by the movement of the memory, James started walking and following the trio. In the disorientation he nearly bumped into an adult who was also following the teens outside. "Excuse me, sir, I wasn't looking," James trailed off as he realized that the older man couldn't hear him. However, the closer proximity allowed him a good look.

Sirius had started walking as well and stared for a few moments at the older Remus. "Looks kind of like Moony, doesn't he?" James snapped his hanging jaw shut and nodded.

Once the memory had settled at the Quidditch Pitch as the next semi-permanent location, the Marauders ignored the Gryffindor trio and their Professor. James addressed the main topic on their minds first. "So," he began, "how do we get back?"

They sent Peter to run as far as he could to the edge of the memory, which he did until he crashed face first into a solid wall. "Ouch, my nose!" He held his nose tenderly until he returned to his friends. "Any other ideas? Maybe one that hopefully doesn't get me injured?"

James and Sirius shook their head forlornly and naturally turned to Remus as he usually had the answers to most of their questions. As it happened, their scholarly friend was doing more research. It was research about muggle football (soccer).

"That's definitely him," Sirius said comparing the young Remus to the older one standing adjacent to him.

James agreed, "Somehow I'm not surprised that he's a Professor. How can this be a memory though, if it's of the future?"

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Moony nearly collapsed. "He spoke to me," the younger Remus called to them breathlessly. "He spoke to me! It was a spell, _Exitus Memoriola_."

"He didn't seem to be speaking to you," Sirius said nervously. It wasn't often that he found himself stuck in some bloke's future memory.

Remus was thinking pretty hard and trying to map out his wand movements with his hand. "The Latin was pretty straightforward, so all the magic energy must be focused through the wand movements and intent."

"Are you su… sure he was speaking to you?" Peter reiterated Sirius' inquiry in hope that they wouldn't get fried trying to get out of the pensieve.

"Yes, I'm sure. He, I, mumbled it under my breath and I wasn't paying attention to their conversation that much." He waved his wand hand in a sure movement. "Okay, I think I have it. Normally, it would be a simple Kemlet wand wave, but I had to adapt it for four people which was much like working a math problem." Remus continued even as one of Ron's misplaced kicks sent the ball sailing through his right shoulder.

"James, wave your wand like this, say the words, '_Exitus Memoriola_', and then complete the wand work." Remus beamed and the four of them gave their trust to their friend and gathered together. James was the strongest spell caster of the lot and he smiled confidently. Taking a breath he focused his energy.

"_Exitus Memoriola_," and the Marauders felt themselves exiting the memory with a strange upward motion pulling their whole bodies beginning with their stomach. They could almost imagine themselves as taffy. Even with the bizarre feeling, they were splashed on the floor outside the basin and soon in their rightful states.

Glad to be back, but still disorientated, no one mentioned the resounding echo of the word, "Goal!" It seemed to have reverberated around the entire room in which they were standing.

"I think I need to practice that one more," James commented expressing what might have been considered a slight understatement. The others muttered their agreement and gathered their things before leaving the storage room as quickly as they could.

* * *

AN: Coming next Harry and Trio will encounter some problems with their time turner polluted pensieve. I have several projects in the works right now and whatever my muse feels like will be what I update on. This chapter was too much fun. :)

Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm surprise that there are people out there that feel this piece is worthy enough to comment on. I'm also surprised that I updated it. I hope you enjoyed the brief soccer game. Thanx to: odds-and-ends, kawaii&crazy, Imaginable, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, emilydacat, Manutjuh, joyce87, hermoine21, RebelHanyouofDarkness, queenofdakittys, reighost, and purple roze

P.S. I couldn't think of a bakery name, so I went online and looked for interesting named cake making business in England and got Choccywoccydoodah. It's real and they have pictures of some interesting cakes. Don't know if they are any good or anything from way over here in Oregon, USA.

-IJedi


End file.
